Lithium Flower
by TenshiKaitou
Summary: AU. Lithium Flower-A host club, serves the most delicious eye-candy to those who could afford its extortionate prices. And their No.1 host came in the shape of a beautiful, cold-hearted bastard-Uchiha Sasuke. A confident man, he thought he knew his life.
1. Lithium Flower

**Disclaimer: Naruto. Not. Mine. Happy? Yes? Then you're gay... XD**

Warning: Boy X Boy Love

Ratings: Pg-13 for the moment _only_. Because TK-chan's fics always end up in the R section...somehow.

Pairings (for the future): SasuNaru, NejiNaru, KyuuNaru...maybe GaarNaru and ItaSasu too.

Summary: Alternate Universe. Lithium Flower - A host club, serves the most delicious eye-candy to those who could afford its extortionate prices. And their No.1 host came in the shape of a beautiful, cold-hearted bastard - Uchiha Sasuke. A confident man, he thought he knew his life. That was until a certain blond singer came barging into his life, turning everything upside down. Darn dobe.

A/N: Ack, the plot bunnies strike again., this time with an Alternate Universe fic. Earlier, they were planning to stage a revolt, but I managed to appease them for the time being with Lithium Flower. Meh, meanies! **

* * *

**

**>> Lithium Flower>>**

**Chapter 1**

A small gale swept up from the ground, dancing and teasing. In its invisible grasp, sakura petals swirled enticingly along the ride, easing down a paved street. Light slowly faded out as the sun set into the horizon, afternoon ceasing to a cool dry night. As though on cue, the street lamps snapped on one after another in consecutive order, starting from one end of the street to the other. On either sides of the broad pathway, levelled and stout two-stories buildings become to wake from their day slumber, stylish neon lights flickering on in forms of flashy signboards. Night shops, host clubs and disco bars rose to awareness, life gradually seeping into their rooms. Soon, the whole street bustles of crowds as feet took to the stone ground; pleasure seekers and curious tourists flooding the famous night-spot. And thus began another busy night at Tenchi no Yume - a place of forbidden sins, sensual dreams, seductive pleasures and lewd exchange.

He glared at the passing people, hard eyes daring them to stop and look at him. His expression was deadly, threatening and cold, as though challenging for a fight. The cigarette that hung from his wide pale lips, glowed brightly when he inhaled a breath. Taking another drag out of his addiction, the man glowered at a couple of passing women who stared hungrily at him despite his frigid behaviour. Oh, damn his looks. The man cursed thoughtfully, slender fingers coming forward to puck the cigarette from his lips. He threw the glowing stub on floor, and ground out its last flame with a polished dress shoe, then combed a quick hand through his thick ebony hair. A flicker of light nearby attracted his attention, making him tilt his pretty face upwards to address the blue neon alphabets that have began to sputter to life against a black background. _**Lithium Flower,**_ the bold cursive words read plainly, yet with a lilt of elegance too.

A bob of silver hair peeked out from within the club's entrance. "Sasuke, get your cute butt in here. Customers are coming soon." Below that distracting mess of hair, a man who has three quarters of his face masked in a dark blue cloth, grinned cheekily.

"One of these days, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, Kakashi…" the unhappy host growled to his boss, whom in his opinion, was specially trying on his patience, constantly attaching pet names to him or his various body parts.

"Ma, ma, calm down. I'm just stating the facts, why do you get so tense every times?" Kakashi frowned at the dark youth.

"Hn…" Sasuke sneered in reply, ending the conversation there with an indifferent attitude. Stalking behind the silver-haired man, he followed the way down a carpeted stairway, while ember eyes quietly observed passing posters which advertised the club's top three hosts for the previous month. Unsurprisingly, he - Uchiha Sasuke was in the first place…again. The second was a dangerous yet sexy redhead whom he distinctly remembered as Gaara, since he was the only junior that dared to cross the raven-haired boy's path. As for the third best, the guy's name kept evading Sasuke's mind. All he could think of about that particular host, is that he isloud, cheerful and constantlybrings a dog along with him. A total bother that the stoic host made sure to steer clear of, for the sake of no headaches.

Finally, the two men came to Lithium Flower's main lounge, which was tastefully painted in dark maroon and decorated with black and white scenic photography of elegant flowers. Plush sofas of wine colour splayed randomly around a centre stage that was shaped like an ace with a long catwalk that leads to a back dressing room. To the extreme right side, a padded black door branched off in search of more private rooms for the one-on-one sessions. Meanwhile, at the back of the room, a mahogany bar counter displayed almost all kinds of enticing wines and alcohol that one could taste, in exchange for a 'small' fee that is. Once inside, Sasuke was ready to leave Kakashi's side and go for a stiff drink first. Muttering a short excuse, he turned to head for the counter when his boss stopped him with a restraining hand on his shoulders.

"Oh yes, before I forget. Today is your turn to do the special phone service."

"WHAT?" Sasuke hissed, immediately pinning his boss with his infamous death glare. "You're actually serious on the phone service thing! Kakashi…Sacchou (Boss), this is ridiculous! My job as a host does not entails to that condition!"

"Well, I do have to remind you of your outstanding debt, Sasuke." The silver-haired jounin smirked confidently back at the number one host, eyes crinkling up.

" … …" Lost for words, the Uchiha scowled angrily, then turned on his heels and continued towards the bar. The bartender who was lazing behind the counter watched him stormed over with sleepy eyes, and then slowly reached underneath the counter to prepare a drink. By the time Sasuke reached him, Shikamaru already has a stiff drink placed on the counter and was back to lazing. "Che." The raven-haired man jeered, grabbed the glass, then gulped down the fiery liquid, all the while spotting a twitch on his forehead.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Once read, considered sold! So please proceed to the Reviews Window and pay your due! Onegai! Domo arigato.

P.S Can somebody help me to come up with a more suitable summary?

P.S.S Yikes, before I forget, sorry to those who are waiting BLM updates. Me. Kinda stuck in a block.


	2. Spiral

**Disclaimer: Naruto. Not. Mine. And I am not gay about it…**

Ratings: Still PG-13, the last TK-chan checked.

Pairings (For this chapter): Erm, a very very mild suggestion of one-sided InoShino…not that it really matters. (sweatdropped)

Summary: Refer to the previous chappie.

A/N: Don't kill me. I'm getting to the juicy part soon…very soon! Next chappie! I promised! (shifty eyes) REALLY!

* * *

**_>> _Lithium Flower >>**

**Chapter 2 - Spiral**

He screamed, like there would be no tomorrow. The last note poured smoothly from his voice, into the very microphone which he seemed to hang on for his dear life. Breath strained, the blonde broke off his ending words with an almost angry gasp, head immediately jerking back up. In the background, another blonde, female however, glided through the finale on her synthesiser, lithe body rocking ever so slightly to the music. On the other side of her, a stoic boy of black sunglasses drummed down on his instruments, movements fast and slick.

Gaining back some of his air supply, the singer bounced to the front of the stage, body glinting a sheer layer of perspiration under the orange spotlight. When the song ended, music fading off to an enchanted silence, he came to a crouch, carefully balancing his weight on the balls of his feet, and braced himself. As expected, once the audience, largely of female population, realised their beloved idol has stopped singing, they squealed, pleaded and cried for another song. The noise was thunderous. The vocalist grinned then, ragged breath making his smile wavered.

"Now, you guys know I'm tired already and desperately need a rest." The singer announced to many groans and disappointed sighs. "Ok, let's say our thanks to our wonderful drummer, Shino-chan, already. And of course not forgetting our sexy synthesiser, Ino-chan too! Lastly, I, Uzumaki Naruto, am pleased to be at your service." Message delivered, the hyper boy leapt to his feet and retreated back into the darkness that was slowly claiming the stage into visual oblivion. "Good night, minna-san." Naruto spontaneously cooed into his microphone, a soft sensual purr which sent the audience into a screaming frenzy.

"Ne, ne…Wasn't I the greatest?" Naruto bounced alongside to his female band-mate, following her lead to the backstage. Cerulean eyes twinkling with glee, he has had this foxy grin stretched from ear to ear, almost splitting his lower part of his face from the rest. However, all the other blonde did, is look at him in general disdain. "Is that so…?" she replied monotonously, head not even turned properly to address him.

At that moment, the third member of their band (which was named Spiral), walked in while lugging along his favourite drum-sets with the help of two backstage staff. Immediately, Ino was alert. She rushed over to Shino, a sly and determined smile in her pale blue eyes., and a sashay in her walk. There was no mistake the girl was interested in the stoic boy. Naruto hesitated at this point, smile faltering. Forgotten behind, overcast by shadows, he watched how Ino tried to engage the sunglasses boy into a conversation. A broken smile fled across his lips then.

Unwanted. Naruto was forever unwanted for his true self. What his fans saw of him, and loved of him, was just a false image his contract studio has created for him. And, even sadder to add, his two band-mates were also introduced to him by his contract studio. They were never his friends. Moreover, it was proving harder each time to make the two of them accept him as who he truly is - hyper, genki, and…Naruto. Would they regard him as their team-mate one of these days? A sigh breezed through the blonde's frowning lips upon the next depressing thought. Would they? Or would he forever remains as their one-way ticket to fame and fortune only?

Minutes later, the vocalist was out of his stage clothes and into the arts of incognito - baseball hat, sunglasses, black suede jacket and cheap jeans. Slowly weaving his way through the clusters of working staff, he made his way to the back exit. "Thanks for the hard work…" Naruto mumbled softly to random people, a forced smile crooking his lips. He was back to acting again. Pretending as the polite, charming and ever-smiling superstar that he was made into since the day he has signed the singing contract. Most disappointing, was it seemed that everybody agreed with the fake image his contract studio has put up for him.

Stepping outside, he left the concert building, and its current crew of lively occupants to their activities. The heavy metal door swung close behind him with a bang, its soundproofed wall immediately muffling out the noises from within. It was only then did Naruto let out the breath he did not even know he was holding before, in a long nervous wheeze. In the first rush of the midnight breeze, he stood utterly still in the darkness, for a moment, merging with the particular alley he was in. Cerulean eyes saw the full moon with loneliness and faded intelligence meanwhile. Oh kami, he really needs someone- maybe a friend, to confide in now. Taking to the streets, the blonde continued on his quest home, lost in his mini indulgence of self-pity.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Oboethecrow:** Heh heh heh, Naruto will first meet, or shall I say talk, to Sasuke in the most ridiculously misunderstoodsituation.

**No Nick:** Well, I do like stories with Naruto as the uke only. However, I have to cater to different readers' appetities though I don't really like Uchihacest. At all O.o

**Iceheart19:** Lo and behold, at your command and great suggestion, the word 'beautiful' is added in!Thank you for yourhelp!

**Loie: **O.O ... ... ... you're scary. But thanks for the enthusiasm. Here's the next chappie. Just don't kill me...

**Momochi Zabuza: **heh, thanks! You are such an adorable reviewer! Sure, I'll to drown Sasuke with jealousy...

Eto...I think you misunderstood. Naruto isn't in debt. He just has a stupid run-in with Sasuke and then things start to get real weird. However, your review just gave me another idea. Maybe I can try to fit the idea of Naruto of becoming a host too into the story...Let me think first.

**meh: **Glad you like the story. Review again anytime ne? ;D

* * *

**  
**A/N: Opps, I did it again. I made this chappie all angst and gloomy. Poor poor Naruto, so lonely even as a superstar. I don't know why, I guess this chappie is sort of inspired by Gackt. I saw this short video clip whereby the Malize (I think) gang got interviewed by the Kinki Kids (They are talking in Jap, and I don't understand a word T.T) Gackt was asked something about how he would react to a situation and basically he replied that he would kiss the person. (This is what I deduced) Anyway, I think it is Takeshi who challenged him for a demonstration and Gackt agreed. He nearly kissed Takeshi for the dare O.O! But Takeshi freaked out, as you may say. Then Gackt went back to his seat, and Takeshi made a joke about the whole thing which made everybody laughed. It was then I saw Gackt smiled a very bitter, tired smile. Immediately, I was wondering whether all this shounen-ai hints Gackt has been acting out is real or not, or maybe just a gimmick for fame. And if yes, maybe he is tired of acting so, that is why he looked so sad at the end. Hmm…or maybe it is just me. 


End file.
